Love
by Divina91
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have become good friends. Sasuke has been in love with Naruto for a while, will he reveal his feelings? Naruto is an emotional wreck. SasuNaru. No Likey No Ready.Some charecters may be ooc. Sorry. Revised version!
1. things change

Disclaimer: do I own Naruto? Wouldn't you like to know...well no I don't happy(runs off crying)

Divina14: please read and enjoy

Sasuke: when do I get to claim Naruto?

Naruto: WHAT!

Divina14: keep your pants on you horny dog, in time it may happen.

Naruto: WHAT! Don't I get a say in this?

Divina14 & Sasuke: NO!

Naruto: Tch. Asswholes.(stomps off)

Divina14: Ok, fanfic time. R&R please.

chp.1

The alarm clock went off. He rolled over and threw it at the wall where it shattered into hundreds of pieces. 'Damn clock,interupting my dreams'. He had been having the best dream ever, kicking Sasuke's ass during a sparing match. You see Sasuke had always thought he was better than Naruto at everything and well he kinda was but Naruto didin't think so. Naruto slowly eased out of bed. Sleep had not left him yet. Closing the bathroom door he began to peel off his clothes to bathe. Showering refreshed and he emerged from th bathroom to get dressed. Naruto ate some ramen and left his house. As approaching the the bridge he could just make out Sasuke and Sakura standing by the tree Sasuke always leans on. By nodding Naruto acknowleged them both. He was not the loud obnoxiuos person he used to be, now he was quieter and calmer, though he still smiled a lot just not as much. Naruto's clothes had also changed instead of his usual outfit, he now wore black gathered cargos and a black and silver musle shirt along with black fingerless gloves. He was 15 now, don't all teens change once in a while? He stood gazing at the sky. Age had been very kind to Naruto, his face and body had matured making him lean and very handsome. He even had begun to develop a small fan club.

'Where is that damn Kakashi sensei?' Naruto shited his weight to his left foot.' Doesn't he know that I have better things to do than stand around with Sakura and Sasuke, like sleep?' Naruto's crush on Sakura had disapeared somewhere between the age of 13 and 14, now Naruto wandered what he ever saw in her. Plus Naruto had found out that he was gay. Sasuke and Naruto had become friends though from the looks of things you couldn't tell because they were still rivals and fought. Naruto was about to head home when Kakashi appeared in a cloud of grey smoke. "Sorry for being late but ..." Naruto stepped forward.

" I don't have time for your petty lies sensei, just brief us for the mission if there is one." Yes, Naruto was cranky, all he wanted to do was crawl into his bed and sleep, but Kakashi's lateness and lies were delaying his sleep more than nessacary. "Jeez someones pmsing. Anyways todays mission is nothing." Sasuke glared at Kakashi. "You were 2 hours late just so you could say that." Sasuke may have looked mad but on the inside he was glad for the two hours he got to stare at his blonde kitsune. Sasuke's crush on Naruto had developed after the fight with Haku and Zabusa when he realized just how much he cared for his blonde teamate. Kakashi smiled

"Yup. Now everyone is dismissed. "Naruto's eye began to twitch as he walked away. 'I left my bed for that!'.

"Hey dobe, wanna get some ramen, my treat?" Naruto turned to face Sasuke. He smiled.

"Sure." Naruto and Sasuke walked side by side. Neither said anything. 'Why did I even agree to come, Kami knows I'm tired as hell.' Naruto yawned to prove his point.

"Sasuke Kun!" 'shit' was the thouhgt that ran through Sasuke's and Naruto's mind. It's not that Naruto didn't like Sakura, she was just anoying and Sasuke well...practically hated her. "I was wondering...Sasuke Kun do you want to do something with me now?" Her face was flushed.

"No." 'Can't you see that I'm spending time with my kitsune right now...dumb Sakura interupting.' "I'm hving ramen with Naruto." Sakura's eyes filled with rage.

" What's so great about him...all he is , is a useless idiot who will never amount to anything!" Naruto's eyes held a sad look, the happiness was drained and replaced with depresion and an emotion that one could not describe unless feeling it.Sasuke gave her a fierce glare.

"Shut your damn mouth. After all those times he's saved you and acted so kind, puting your needs before his own anytime you were hurt and all you can do is say hurtful things. What kind of a person are you? Naruto is a way better person than you will ever be!" Naruto looked at Sasuke shocked. 'I can't believe he just did that..'

"Sasuke Kun I..." Sakura was cut off as Sasuke spoke again.

"When will you realize? I won't ever want to do anything with you because I don't like you. All you are to me is a boycrazed girl, who happens to be my teamate and a person that I wish would leave me the hell alone." She turned and ran , tears streaming down her eyes.

"You didn't have to be so mean to her, she just wants to spend time with you." Naruto gave Sasuke a weak smile. Even after so many years of people saying how worthless he was, every word cut through Naruto like a knife.

"Yes I did she has no right to say things like that to you, look how upset you are."

"I'm not upset." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Dobe I've known you long enough to know when your upset and when your not so cut the crap." Naruto looked at him." Still you didn't have to be so mean."

"Whatever."

I'm sorry it is so short. Next chapter will be longer. Promise. To make updating happen sooner please review.

Divina14:well thats it for now.

Sasuke:Why didn't I claim Naruto yet? (eyes are on fire with anger)

Divina14:...(runs the hell up otta there.)


	2. Used

Disclaimer: No unforunately I don't own Nauto but If I did Sakura just might have to die. Only if I did. sighs

I'm sorry about the whole sentances so close togather thing. I kinda freaked out about the whole 'omg what if crap'. You know like what if knowone reads or what if I can't think of anything else ect. Oh yah almost forgot. Thanks for the reviews, they made me very happy and it was pretty clear that I should keep going with this story.

Sasuke: When do I get Naruto?

Divina14: Can you just wait a damn minute!

Naruto: So exactly what is the plot of this story?

Divina14: ...

Sasuke: Wait, you started writing and don't even have a plot?

Divina14: For your information I've got 2 plots and it's hard to chose. But they both involve SasuNaru goodness.

Naruto: Someone kill me now.

Divina14: Don't worry Naruto, I'm sure you'll like Sasuke just as much as he likes you by the end of this chapter.

Naruto: (looks out at the readers) Help me...please?

Sasuke: Don't worry my little Naru chan, I'll take good care of you. (smirks evily )

Naruto: Why me...

Divina14 : Oh yah, the next chapter (scratches the back of head sheepishly )

chp 2

Naruto and Sasuke soon arived at the Ichikaru's. "Hey Naruto." There Ayame smiling at Naruto. She's the Ichikaru's manager's daughter. Since Naruto was there quite often all of the staff knew his name.

"Hey, Ayame." He smiled back.

"Sasuke, right?" "hn."Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, Sasuke doesn't talk much." She smiled.

"So what can I get you?" Naruto was right. Sasuke didn't talk much, though he talked to Naruto more than anyone. They took seats and ordered their food.

"Do you think we'll have a mission tomarro?" Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"Maybe. " There was silance until Naruto spoke again.

"Sasuke, do you really hate Sakura that much? " He looked at Naruto once more.

"Yes."

"I know she's annoying but, she really likes you and wants you to like her back. " Naruto didn't have to wait long for a reply.

"That's what scares me and Sakura is annoying. Though most of all have you seen the girl's forehead it's huge, you could post a billboard add on that thing." Naruto and Sasuke started laughing. ( Yup, I'm bad. I just had to go there. But don't you agree, Sakura's forehead is just so damn big. ) That was one of the things Naruto actually liked about Sasuke, he always made him laugh.

"Sasuke that's cold. Even for you, but funny. " 'Even if it was cold, I'm happy that I could make you laugh'. The food arrived.

They quietly ate and enjoyed eachothers company. Soon both finnished and Sasuke paid for their food as promised. They started to walk down the street when Sasuke said. "How about a spar? " Naruto smiled.

"Okay, but don't get mad if I kick your ass." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Like that would happen." About 5 minutes passed and they were there.

"Get ready because I'm not holdin' back." Naruto got into a fighting stance.

"Like it makes a difference, I'll still win." He also took stance. ( I'm not good at fight scenes, so here goes. ) Naruto lunged at Sasuke kunai in hand . Sasuke easily avioded him and countered with a round house kick. Before he could do any real damage Naruto flipped backwards to aviod it.

"Is that all you got, Sasuke?" Naruto got his answer when Sasuke sent a fireball jutsu his way. 'guess not'. Naruto quickly evaded it. 'Dobe you fell right into my trap.' Sasuke lunged at Naruto and tackled him to the ground. Naruto tried to wiggle out of it but Sasuke straddled him and pinned him down with his hips.

"Well, looks like I won just like always."

"You do n..." Naruto's sentance was interupted when a pair of lips crushed onto his. 'I just couldn't hold back the desire. I'll probably regret this in the long run.' It took Naruto's brain finally registered what was happening when Sasukes tongue licked his lips. 'What am I doing? Why is Sasuke Kissing me? ( Even though I kinda said Naruto was smart, he is still pretty stupid in the love department. ) Naruto pushed Sasuke off of him. "I'm gonna go now, see you later Sasuke. " Naruto backed up a couple steps and went into a full run before Sasuke could even say anything. 'Sasuke you idiot, he probably hates you now.' Sasuke slumped down further on the ground, he had fucked up and he knew it.

'Why did Sasuke kiss me? Does he like me or something? No. that can't be it. Why would Sasuke like me? What if he's just trying to use me? I like him and part of me wants to let him use me but I can't do that.' As Naruto walked home his mind swirled with many thoughts. What was happening? He and Sasuke had just been sparing, and then kissing? Naruto soon arrived home. When he had unlocked his door he went straight to his bed. Still pondering about that recent event he slowly drifted to sleep. Naruto's Dream:

Naruto stood on on a bridge waiting but for what, he didn't know he just knew that he had to wait for what was coming. Soon the steps of someone could be heard approaching. The one approching began to take form but the face was still to vivid to make out. Finally the figure was clear and Naruto realized it was Sasuke.

" Sasuke.." Sasuke stoped in front of Naruto.

"I'm glad you came, Naruto. I wasn't sure if you would."

"Come for what?" Sasuke stepped cloaser to Naruto.

"Well I have something that I need to tell you but I'm not sure how you'll react." Sasuke lifed Naruto's chin with his hand. "The truth is I love you Naruto, very much. I have for a very long time. " Naruto stared into Sasuke's eyes. 'He loves me?'

"Sasuke...I love you too." Sasuke smiled and captured Naruto's lips with his own. End dream.

Next day...

Naruto got ready slower than usual. He wasn't going to let Sasuke mess with his head or get to him but that doesn't mean he wants to see him. 'Well I can't miss our team meeting because of this. The dream sure was odd though and I told Sasuke I loved him... I'll just try to aviod Sasuke. I can't stand to be used not after...after everything I've been through.' You see when Naruto was young he would always trust people too easily and in the end end up getting used sexually. Since he was a kid people fifgured that he was easy to take advantage of and they were right. It hurt you know, thinking you could trust someone only to have them betray you. By trusting people, Naruto had lost the most precious thing he ever had, his innocence. Knowone knows about those things. He never told anyone, not even Iruka, too ashamed of the fact that someon had done that to him. He somehow came to the conclusion that everything was his fault, being raped repeadidly was his fault, that's when he closed his heart off to everything, even those most precious to him. Getting into Naruto's heart was very hard to do now. Iruka was the closest one to him and he even shut himself from him,too afraid to let the man in, too afraid of what he might see, and too afraid that Iruka might not care anymore. Seeing from the outside you would never know how much Naruto had been through but on the inside he was broken and was almost beyond repair. Naruto left his house in direction for team seven's meeting place.

At Sasuke's house...

'What was I thinking! Kissing him like that, though I have to say, I really enjoyed it...that's not the point! I've got to talk to him. Though if I know Naruto as well as I think, he'll probably try to ignore me for awhile. What am I to do?' Sasuke left his house and headed to meet his team. Sasuke and Naruto arrived at about the same time. Sasuke was about to say something but then Sakura showed up. "Hi Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke mentally sighed. 'When will she realize that I wasn't kidding?' Sakura ran up to Sasuke and latched herself onto his arm and began to babble on and on about various things. Naruto was actually glad that she was here. Sasuke stole glances at Naruto. He looked like he was thinking really hard about something. There was also a pained expression on his face. 'It's probably about me.' It hurt Sasuke to know that he had caused that look, the sadness in Naruto's eyes. Soon Kakashi Sensei appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Wow you were almost on time, run everyone the world's coming to an end." Stated Naruto, sarcastically. 'For once.' Kakashi rolld his visible eye.

"Hello to you to. Jeez. Well anyways, today there is a mission." The group turned full attention on Kakashi when he said that. "Today's mission is to bond by going on a week long camping trip and to sharpen your survival skills." Well there goes Naruto's plan of ignoring Sasuke." Now meet back here in one hour so we can get going." Kakashi disapeared in a puff of smoke. 'Why me?.' Thought Naruto sadly.

Divina14: Well now that chapter two is done, it's time to work on chapter three as soon as I think of what to do next.

Sasuke: That''s it!

Divina14: Duh. Why else would I stop writing?

Sasuke: I'm beggining to lose my patience. Now tell me when I get Naruto!

Divina14: In the next chapter or two...maybe.

Sasuke:CHAPTER OR TWO!

Naruto: And when do I get to kill Sakura for touching Sasuke?

Sakura: I can touch Sasuke kun if I want. Besides he's not gay so you have no chance. By the end of this story he'll be mine.

Divina14: Umm...excuse me.

Sakura: What!

Divina14: Can I tell you somethin'?

Sakura: What! Tell me already!

Divina14: Well the pairing of this story is SasuNaru not SasuSaku, so it's really you who has no chance.

Sakura:...

Divina14: Oh and Sakura, one more small thing. Sasuke is gay and even if he wasn't THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT I'D PAIR HIM UP WITH A BITCH LIKE YOU! So, GET OVER IT!

Sakura: Bitch...

Divina14: ( eyes on fire ) Excuse me? (Sakura runs) YOU BETTER RUN FOREHAD!

Sasuke: Wow.

Naruto: Go Divina14!

Divina14: Thanks Naruto.

Review. Reviews are like food. Please don't make me starve.


	3. Broken

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Naruto (yet) but I do own what I'm writing.

Thanks for all of the reviews so far. I'm gonna try to update as often as I can because I know what it's like when your waiting for someone to update a story that you actually like.

Divina14: Well well well. I see you readers have come back for more of Love. Yay!

Sasuke: Why a camping trip?

Divina14: Dunno, why?

Sasuke: You do realize that Naruto is avioding me right, and yet you make us go on a camping trip togather.

Naruto: Yah. Why did you do that?

Divina14: Well, If your stuck with Sasuke then, hpoefully, Naruto will open up.

Naruto: So your gonna use force? Plus being stuck with someone for that long doesn't mean that I'll open up.

Sasuke: Well she is the author.

Naruto: ...

Sasuke: Your still ignoring me? It's not my fault that your so goddamn hot.

Naruto: (blushes) ...

Divina14: This is exactly why I'm doing this. Well anyways, on with the story!

chp 3

Naruto slowly returned home to pack for the camping trip. 'Why does god hate me?' As you may recall Naruto was still confused about Sasue's intentions and about whether or not to even give him a chance. Then a thought struck Naruto. 'Maybe this trip could help me after all because if I spend more time with Sasuke I could figure out his feelings toward me and if he really does just want to use me' When Naruto closed the front door to his house he began to pack everything that was neccasary. After finnishing he made a mental checklist. 'Seven changes of clothes and pjs. Check. Boxers 7 pairs. Check. Toothbrush, comb, gel, hunting knife. Check.' As soon as he thought he had everything Naurto left, feeling nervous and alittle scared about what would happen over this trip.

At Sasuke's...

'This is the perfect oppurtunity to talk to Naruto and fix things.' Sasuke quickly packed his things so he could get there early to maybe begin to patch things now. Sasuke finally finnished packing and left.

At forehead's..I mean bitch..No wait I mean Sakura's house. (either way you knew who I was talking about right?)

'Finally some alone time with Sasuke kun, but Naruto will be there to. He better not mess things up for me.' Sakura who was too buissy thinking about Sasuke failed to notice that she'd reached the door. That is until she banged into it. 'shit' Sakura rubbed her know red forehead as she locked the door and headed out.

Naruto soon arived to find that Sasuke was already there. 'Where's Sakura? I can't handle this right now. I wouldn't have come but then I would have to tell everyone why and I've never been good at lying. Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Naruto." Naruto glanced at him. "Naruto about yesterday I..." He was interupted by Naruto. "I really don't want to talk about it." Sasuke was about to say something but Sakura and Kakashi had arrived. "Okay everyone ready to go?" Knowone said anything . Kakashi took that as a yes and began to jump from tree to tree in the forest. "Exactly where are we going Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked trying to move faster to catch up to him. "To a spot where I and Iru...I mean to a spot that I heard was nice." They stopped in a clearing. "Is this the place?" Aksed Naruto as he carefully looked it over. It was beautiful. There were wilflowers growing in various places and a small lake to the left that shimmered like glittter. The trees held lush green leaves and many sounds could be heard. Like I said it was beautiful. "Yup this is it. Okay Sasuke I'm puting you in charge of firewood, Naruto in charge of setting up the tents, Sakura in charge of finding food." 'We just got here and already I have to be away from Sasuke kun.' Sakura stomped off to look for food and Sasuke went the opposite way for wood. (they went separate ways because frankly Sasuke didn't want to be anywhere near her because he just might kill her.) Naruto quickly began to set up the tents while Kakashi read one of his pervert books. "Kakashi sensei. where are the pegs for these tents?" Without even looking up from his book Kakashi pionted toward a small silver bag.

"Thanks. You really shouldn't read those books now that your with Iruka." Kakashi looked up from the book. "How didi you know?" He searched in the bag. "It slipped out over lunch one day." After having found those Naruto quickly set up the tents. "So? Are you okay with that?" Naruto was almost suprised that Kakashi had said that. "Of course, as long as you don't hurt him. I know he's been through a lot but I think that your what he needs right now. Even though you can be perverted sometimes I think your a really good person." At that Kakashi smiled. Naruto really ment that, Kakashi was one of the other people that he actually trusted alittle. Sasuke was first to come back hauling a large stack of wood behind him.

"This should be enough." Kakashi looked around. "Where's Sakura?" At that said moment Sakura emuged from where she had gone carrying a string of fish. "Good work Sakura." The time was about 6 pm by the time they had finnished setting up and cooking a meal. "Kakashi sensei, what are our sleeping arrangements?" "Well Sakura will have one I'll have one and you and Naruto will share, unless one of you would rather share a tent with me." He had an evil smile. When knowone responded he continued. "Exactly." Naruto emerged from a tent wearing what looked to be pajamas. "Going to bed already?" Naruto yawned. "Yah. I'm just gonna brush my teeth first." With that said he headed for the lake. "I think I'll also retire to bed." Sakura latched onto Sasuk's arm. "But Sasuke kun, it's only 6:30." He glared at her. "So I'm tired. Now get off of me." Sasuke wriggled out of her grip and went into the tent from which Naruto had emerged. Trully all he wanted was too talk with Naruto. " Good night guys." Naruto went back into the tent and zipped it shut. Then it began to pour down rain. "Well I guess you and I should head into our tents, ne Sakura." 'Yah. I guess." 'Sasuke sure was acting weird.' Sasuke was acting kinda wierd and Sakura had a feeling that Naruto was the cause of it.

In Sasuke and Naruto's tent...

"Naruto, you can't just keep avioding this, we have..." Sasuke was saying as he seddled into his sleeping bag but was interupted by Naruto. "Your wrong! I don't have to talk about it! Can't we just pretend that it never happened?" Sasuke turned to face Naruto. "What's wrong with you! I didn't think a kiss could cause this much damage. What aren't you telling me?" Naruto cast his eyes downward. "You wouldn't understand..." At that Sasuke became enraged. 'How could he think that I wouldn't understand? 'I've known him for so long you would think that he would be alittle more open.'. "Understand! We've been friends for this long and you don't think that I'd understand? Something's bothering you and it goes farther than that kiss. I want to know what's wrong." Naruto looked at Sasuke. "..." Sasuke was hurt. Why was Naruto hiding things from him? Then Naruto spoke. "Sasuke I...I can't do this...I've been through so much..." Sasuke looked at Naruto suprised. He looked so pained, and empty. "Please Naruto don't close up on me now." A tear dropped from Naruto's face. "Just promise you won't hate me." "Naruto..I could never hate you...not after all we've been through togather. " Naruto pulled his legs to his chest. "It's so hard for me to trust people...I can't not after what happened all those years ago. I was young, 5 or 6, so niave to everything around. All I wanted was for someone to care about me, a friend...I know I had Iruka sensei, but I wanted more...I trusted everyone that came along acting friendly and had a smile, not knowing their true intentions. People would get close to me to make me think that they would never do anything to hurt me but in the end they did. People took the most important thing away from me...my innocence..." He hugged his legs closer. "...and I kept trusting and trusting, thinking that one of them wouldn't take advantage of me like that...I was so stupid...thinking like that..." He wiped tears from his eyes. Sasuke didn't know what to say. He had no idea. "...They raped me and I...It's all my fault, if I hadn't..." He was cut off as Sasuke hugged him. "Naruto, it's not your fault. Don't ever blame yourself for that. " Naruto burst into tears. He hugged Sasuke back, clutching at his shirt and cried, for the first time in so long. "Have you told anyone?" "No...I was too ashamed of myself...that's why...that's why, it's so hard for me to trust people...I've been broken so many times..." He trailed off. It sickened Sasuke that people could do that to Naruto. He loved the village and would do anything for it. "Naruto, I'm so sorry...for everything."

Divina14: Another chapter done.

Sasuke:...

Divina14: I just felt like putting one in there.

Naruto: Where was the claiming that you promised?

Divina14: So now your all for it but before in chapter one you were whinning your ass off.

Naruto:...

Sasuke: He's right. Where was the claiming you promised?

Divina14: I..uh...well...you see...ummmm...Bye! (runs off)

Sasuke: Coward.

Naruto:You said it. Hope you liked that capter. Please review.

Sasuke:Or else (activates sharingan) I'll kill you.


	4. You!

Disclaime: Hell no!

Hey people! I decided to rewrite this fiction because well...it sucked. It moved too fast. So.. yah.

Divina14: This should be good.

Sasuke: How could people have done that to Naruto?

Divina14: I know it was so sad.

Naruto: Then why didi you write it?

Divina14: Because the way I wrote it before was crappy.

Naruto:...oh.

Divina14:(rolls eyes) Next chapter, I can't promise...

**chp.4**

"Sasuke, Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not hating me.."

"Naruto, I told you, I could never hate you." He hugged Naruto closer.

"I know but still." They sat there in a comfortable silence.

"Naruto, I really like you but don't do anything your not ok with." He wanted to be with Naruto but, if he wasn't ready then he wouldn't push. Sasuke could wait, couldn't he?

"Sasuke...I like you too but being with me, I'd just mess everything up...or hurt you. Sasuke you deserve someone better than me...I'm so messed up..." He had known Sasuke for a long time and ever since he was 13 had a crush on him.

"Naruto, there isn't anyone better for me than you and I'm willing to wait as long as I must for you. I know you've been hurt a lot but I want to try to help fix you." Naruto looked at Sasuke realizing that everything he said was true, his eyes said it all. This was one of the few times that Sasuke let his mask drop and let his emotions come openly. Naruto saw sadnesss, love, and many others. "You make me feel complete and I don't want to lose that feeling, I don't want to lose you." He kissed Naruto on the forehead. Sasuke wanted to hold and kiss Naruto all night but, he knew that he couldn't, not when Naruto was so emotional. "Naruto, you should get some sleep." Sasuke moved back to his sleeping bag. Naruto grabbed his wrist. "Can I sleep with you?" Sasuke smiled, though he wasn't expecting that. "Sure." He moved over and Naruto slid in, laying his head on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke put his arm around Naruto in a protective manner. They both fell asleep, feeling safe being so close.

Next day...

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He was surounded by warmth and realized that it was Sasuke. He would have just stayed there but Naruto knew that they would have to get more fire wood and do other things around camp. He tried to get up but when he tried the arm around his waist tightened. 'Oh lord...' Naruto turned toward Sasuke and tried shaking him awake. "Sasuke, get up. Sasuke!" Sasuke's eyes shot open as he yawned. He smiled at seeing Naruto.

"Good morning." Naruto smiled back.

"Good morning, comeon we have to go look for more wood."

"Do we really have to?"

"Yes." Naruto got out of the sleeping bag and stretched his legs getting ready to go outside.

"Your going outside in that?" Naruto looked down and noticed that he was still wearing his pajamas.

"Oh, I forgot." Naruto quickly changed and so did Sasuke. They both stole glances at eachother when the other was changing. Naruto unzipped the tent and was followed out by Sasuke. They heard a scream to the left and saw Sakura struggling in the arms of a man. "Get off of her!" Naruto pulled a kunai from his hollister ready to fight if needed. Sasuke did the same. Kakashi emerged from his tent.

"Who are you and what do you want?" The man didn't answer. He just laughed evilly.

"Let her go!" This time the man obeyed and pushed Sakura over to them. Naruto's eyes widened as he realized who it was. The man just chuckled again.

"Why hello Naruto. Long time no see." Naruto was scared. How could he have found him? What was he doing here? Shivers went up and down Naruto's spine.

Who is the man? What does he want?

Divina14: I know this chapter was short but I wanted to leave a cliff hanger.

Sasuke: Who is he and why is he scaring my Naruto!

Naruto: Calm down Sasuke, we'll all find out soon enough.

Sasuke: Why aren't you worried!

Divina14:Well he already knows who it is. Heck Naruto already knows what happens through the whole story.

Sasuke: What! Why didn't you tell me anything?

Divina14: You never asked...

Sasuke: Why you...!

Naruto: Well I have to save the authoress! Bye!

Review and good things will come. And by good things I mean more chapters.


	5. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Which is very sad...

I'm so sorry that I took so long to update! I had a major case of writers block and I have four other stories to tend to, so yah. I don't have a lot of time to spend on each story. Plus I still have writers block for the rest of my stories. Sorry! Please foregive me!

Divina14: I had fun writing this and I don't know why.

Sasuke: Your description of fun is very messed up then.

Divina14: Atleast I have fun!

Naruto: She got you there.

Sasuke: (glares at Naruto) Shut up!

Divina14: Well here's chapter uh...5, Kidnapped.

chp5

Naruto froze, the hair on his neck on end. It couldn't be, not after all these years. How could he have found him? The man smiled maniaclly. "I see you remember me. Very good kitsune holder." Naruto took a couple steps back, letting emotions show that normally would not be seen openly by others, fear and desperation.

"Who are you!" The man ignored Sakura as though she had said nothing.

"I see you have aquired the looks of an angel, though in my opinion you do not diserve them. How ironic, a demon that looks of an angel." Sasuke was enraged. This man's presence had reduced Naruto to this! The Naruto he knew would never cower down and let someone speak that way about him to his face. Then it clicked. The lust in the man's eyes and the sheer malice, the fear in Naruto's, it all added up to one thing. This man had been one of the people in the past who had taken Naruto's trust and used it to do what would hurt him even more than being beat up or killed, rape. Stealing his innocence and making the burden of being the kitsune holder that much greater.

"Who are you and what do you want!" The man's smile only widened before he answered Kakashi.

"Why don't you ask that monster? I'm sure he can tell you." Naruto shuddered at the memories that flooded over him, the ones he had locked away for so long, ones that he wished had never taken place. This only intensified Sasuke's anger. Knowone had the right to do hurt Naruto that way.

"Leave him be!" Sasuke took fighting stance in front of Naruto. The man laughed.

"Why do you protect that thing? The ending of his life is not a loss but a reward that should be welcomed."

"How dare you speak that way of him!" Kakashi and Sakura took stances beside Sasuke.

"I only speak the truth and do not try to tell me that you do not believe it as well. I see what you are doing, trying to gain his trust and hurt him in the end. I must say you seem to be doing a good job." Sasuke activated his sharingun.

"You will pay for the pain you have caused Naruto!" Sasuke and Kakashi attacked the man, letting anger show through attacks. Sakura stayed back, protecting Naruto in case the man got past Sasuke and Kakashi. Though Kakashi and Sakura had no idea of what Sasuke spoke of they knew this man must be taken down. The way he had terrified and insulted Naruto, the sweatest boy they knew was unforegivable, answers could wait. Attack. Miss. Dodge. Hit. It went on like this for a while. This man was much stronger than he let on. Though he was far more injured than Sasuke and Kakashi, it did not slow him down. Sakura glanced at Naruto. He sat with his legs hugged to his chest, shivering with dialated pupils showing little blue. It was as though he was in a trance, a terrible nightmare that he could not wake up from. Tears pricked Sakura's eyes. It hurt to see the sunny happy go lucky ninja she knew so sad and depressed. What had this man done to make him act so? The man knew that this was taking longer than neccasary and he was accumulating quite a variety of wounds. He pulled a smoke bomb from the pouch on his belt around his waist and lit it, covering the area with a vail of smoky grayness. It was very hard to see anything.

"Sasuke stay on full alert! He could be anywhere!" They stood, eyes trying to penetrate the smoky cloud. Seconds turned into minutes and the man had still not attacked. _'Why is he not attacking?'_ Sasuke's eyes widened in realization. He had not put up the screen to attack them but to get Naruto! Naruto scanned around him, he could see non of his companions and he had a feeling of what was coming. He stood, he could not let his fear over rule him, he had to protect himself. Naruto heard a twig snap behind him and he knew that he was upon him.

"Sak..." Naruto wasn't able to finnish his sentance as a hand clamped over his mouth and an arm snaked around his waist. Naruto thrashed in the grip, trying to break free or scream, anything but it was in vain for he succeeded neither. He felt himself being dragged away. The smoke cleared, Naruto and the man were gone!

"NARUTO!" Sasuke dropped on his knees and pounded his fist into the ground, drawing blood and shattering a few bones in the process. He felt no pain, all he felt was the sorrow and sadness of the feeling that he had betrayed Naruto. How could he have let this happen? He had let him down. He took no notice when Sakura and Kakashi were at his side tending to his had and demanding answers. Naruto was gone and he had to get him back but, where was he?

Naruto's eyes cracked open. Where was he? Then it all came back, he was in _his_ clutches. Naruto remembered the man smiling before everything faded into black. He scanned his suroundings. It looked like some kind of run down hut with a table some chairs and a kitchenette. He was chained to a bed and there to his right sat the man smiling again.

"I see that your awake." His smle held a degree of evil.

"Let me go, Hoshi!" Naruto struggled against the bonds but only to make his wrists raw.

"It seems that you remember my name. Does that mean that you enjoyed our time togather?" He chuckled. Hoshi stood and moved closed to Naruto, lust very evident in his eyes and an obvius erection in his pants. Naruto knew what he was going to do and he screamed.

"NO...!"

Cliffie. Sorry about that but I need to keep you people wanting more and sadly enough this is the only way. But I'm beggining to get an idea of what might happen next, so the waut for an update should be sooner than last time.

Divina14: I'm glad that that's done.

Sasuke: That pervert better not lay a damn finger on _MY_ Naruto!

Divina14: Than you may not want to come back for the next update...

Sasuke: Prepare to DIE!

Divina14: Uh I gotta go! Bye!

Naruto: Why me? Well please update and look forward to the possibility of me being raped...again by the same person. I can't wait, oh the fucking joy.

TBC...


	6. Author Letter

Dear readers,

Unfortunetly I need to study for my finals in order to insure my passing of all of my core classes. There for I will not have time to update anything until the rest of the school year is over. I have been trying to find time to work on stories but I have none. Thank you very much for being patient with me this long. I am very very sorry.

Divina14.

P.s: Here's what you can expect in the next chapter:

1. Naruto may or may not get raped.

2. Sasuke and company will rescue him eventually.

3. Hoshi will die a painful death.

4. And maybe if your lucky there will be some SasuNaru.


	7. Fight Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...very sad.

A/N: I'm sorry! But now that I've finnished Music to My Heart, all of my attention for writing is on this fic! Yup, I am herby promising not to work on any other fics until I finnish this one!

Sasuke: Get off me! (Sakura holds onto Sasuke's arm even tighter.)

Sakura: But Sasuke kun I love you!

Divina14: Having a problem with fangirls Uchiha?

Sasuke:(glares at author while trying to push Sakura away) What do you think!

Divina14: Well I bet you five dollars that I can get her to,leave you alone permanetly.

Sasuke: Sure why not, and if you can't then you give me five dollars.

Divina14: (goes to the computer and furiously starts typing)

Sakura: (Gets off Sasuke and leaves the room)

Sasuke: How the hell did you do that!

Divina14: Elementry my dear Wat..er Sasuke. I am the author of this story therefore what ever I type happens! Now give me my money!

Sasuke: (Hands her a five) I hate you.

Divina14: (smiles) Love you too! Now here's chapter five, Unleashed!

chp5

The rest of the team hurried in pursuit of Hoshi. Sasuke's eyes became sharingan. He had to hurry, he would not let this happen to Naruto, not again. 'Naruto..please be okay...'

With Naruto...

Naruto struggled against the chains trying to break free, but it was no use. The chains were too strong. Hoshio smiled evily and climbed ontop of Naruto, stradling him. Hoshi stroked Naruto's cheek. "Do you still trust me, monster?" Naruto thrashed around trying to break free.

"Your struggling only turns me on."

"Get off me!"

"And what are you to do if I don't?" He ripped off Naruto's shirt. "Knowone is coming for you. Your nothing! Your worth nothing! Your life means nothing! 8They don't care about you! It's all a lie to keep you from letting that monster out to kill them all! This is the only thing your good for." Naruto closed his eyes tightly, trying to fight back the tears. Was it true? Did the ones he cared so much about just pretend? Were they really afraid? Were all those things Sasuke said really..lies? How could they do that! Why! Why did everything happen to him! He didn't ask to be born this way! Naruto's body began to glow red. His nails became claws and the whisker marks on his cheeks became darker. Hoshi was propelled off Naruto, he hit the wall. Hoshi's eyes widened, it was the chakra of the ninetails! Kyuubi stood from the bed.

"He told you to get off! I will not you hurt my kit again!" Hoshi stood and wiped the blood from the side of his mouth.

"Well, well, well. I see the great Kyuubi has come out play. So tell me, where were you the last time he needed you? Too busy enjoying yourself to see that it was wrong?" The 8Kyuubi growled." I don't need to explain myself to you!" Kyuubi attacked Hoshi who dodged and countered with an attack of his own. Kyuubi avioded the attack and landed a powerful punch to Hoshi's stomach. Hoshi flew through the wall with the force of the punch. Kyuubi walked through said wall and watched as the dust cleared. Hoshi stood on shaky feet as he hurridley performed seals to the Kage Bushin no Jutsu. Ten Hoshi clones appeared. The eleven Hoshi's smiled and lunged at Kyuubi, preparing to take him down.

With the rest of team seven...

"Do you sense that? It's such a powerful chakra!" Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Kyuubi..."

"If 8Naruto's transformed, we have to get there fast before the power surge kills him!" They

sped up, knowing that Naruto's life was on the line fueling each step

they took.

Back with Kyuubi and Hoshi...

Kyuubi was constantly on the defensive, dodging the attacks from the clones. Hoshi by himself had been a pest but eleven was challenging. He had no time to attack. Their attacks were constant, one after the other. Kyuubi sped off into the trees, jumping from one to another. He needed a plan, using his chakra was wearing on Naruto. He had managed to defeat one of them but at the price of a gash on his left side. The sent of Naruto's companions reached his nose. 'Perhaps they will be of some very needed help.' He knew they would help for the sake his kit. He quickly sped past them and they turned following him. Sasuke caught up to Kyuubi. "Where is Naruto?"

"He let me take over when Hoshi tried to..hurt him again. But Hoshi is very powerful. I managed to get some hits on him but then he created ten clones. Even I the Kyuubi demon fox am having a hard time defeating him."

"So basically, you ran." Kyuubi sighed.

"Pretty much..." A kunai whizzed past Kyuubi's head. He looked back, the Hoshi's were gaining on them. 'Oh shit..' He looked to his left. There was a clearing. He had to do it now, there was no other way. they couldn't keep running, so he jumped.

"What are you doing!"

"I'm going to fight. I cannot keep running forever." Sasuke growled but jumped after him anyway. He had to protect Naruto. Sakura and Kakashi followed, bith knowing that this would be a dangerous fight. The Hoshi clones landed in front of team seven. They all wore the same crazed smile on their faces.

"So has the great Kyuubi finally stopped running like a coward? And I see you brought some more idiots to play. This will be too much fun." Kyuubi growled.

"I will defeat you Hoshi! Today you will go to hell, where you belong!" He chuckled.

"You'll never defeat me! When I've defeated you all, I'll take your little comrads as well. Hopefully they'll be as fun as Naruto." The Hoshi's attacked. The fight was on.

Divina14: Finally...Well I've started the next chapter!

Naruto: So how long will the wait be this time!

Divina14: I said I was sorry!

Sasuke: Pft. Yah, right.

Sakura: When do I get some alone time with Sasuke kun!

Sasuke: Stay away from me!

Naruto: Some people just can't take a hint...

Divina14: Until next time!

Hoshi: Review!

TBC...


	8. Fight part 2

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Naruto...I'm not old enough...

A/N: First of all I'd like to say thanks for all the reviews! They make me really happy! I would especially like to thank the two dickheads named Ghost and Hiraishin -Judgement- XIII who flamed me, saying how much they hated yaoi! First of all, I understand that you don't like yaoi but I really don't give a fuck! If you don't like yaoi then don't read my damn story, and then give me a review saying how much you hate it! I didn't write it for you! Your little reviews only inspire me to write more yaoi, just to piss you off! I don't have a problem with flames but if your gonna flame me it better be about something important. I made it clear in the summary that this was a sasunaru pairing. But this part really suprised me, after bad mouthing my story Hiraishin-Judgement-XIII puts my story on their favorites list...talk about dumb... Anyway I'm glad that the rest of you are enjoying my story and I am not going to abandon it like I did before.

Divina14:I'm finally totally out of my writers block!

Naruto:I didn't get raped! Yay!

Hoshi:I have something I have to say. I know that the character I play is bad but I truly am not a bad person. I don't rape people and Naruto is actually a good friend of mine.

Sasuke:...right.

Naruto:It's true! We are friends! Just last saturday we went to the movies!

Divina14:Oh yah, I remember! Hoshi is right he's not a rapist...but he is a pervert.

Hoshi:Exactly...HEY!

Sasuke:Chapter 6, The Fight.

chp6

Slowly the Hoshi's were defeated. Everyone was tired and sported some kind of wound. Kyuubi dodged a fireball jutsu and with lightning speed delivered a blow to the clone's head. Kyuubi smiled. "And another one bites the dust." Sasuke dodged the attacks of two clones and countered with one of his own but missed, hitting a nearby tree instead. Sasuke whirled around, both clone's had kunai, he wouldn't be able to dodge this attack. Out of nowhere Kyuubi delivered a roundhouse kick to the clones, both disapearing in a poof. There were two clones left and Hoshi. Kakashi prepared a chidori attack and chased after one of the Hoshi's. As the clone turned Kakashi hit it with the attack. Now there was only Hoshi and one clone left. The last clone was destroyed by Sasuke, now only Hoshi remained.

"So you've defeated all my clones. Do you think you can beat the original? Because I highly doubt it." Kyuubi got on all fours and growled before pouncing on Hoshi. The others followed all sending attacks Hoshi's way. He dodged them all. Using amazing speed Hoshi performed the seals for a summoning jutsu. Three large red dragons appeared and attacked everyone but Kyuubi. Hoshi smiled evily. "Now it's just you and me, fox." Kyuubi attacked Hoshi, barely dodging the attack Hoshi landed in a crouch. H elanded a kick to Kyuubi's stomach. They attacked eachother constantly both gaining new wounds and losing energy.

It seemed that the dragons were invincible. Evey hit they took did nothing, but the dragos would not attacj them, they would only keep them from getting to close to Kyuubi and Hoshi's fight.

Kyuubi pulled three shuriken from Naruto's pouch. He sent them flying towards Hoshi. Hoshi dodged the fist two but the last, lodged itself deep within his leg. It was bleeding heavily and would slow his movements but he would not give up. Hoshi lunged at Kyuubi but missed. The blood and energy loss were clouding his better judgement. Kyuubi built up a single rasengan with all his chakra and thrust it through Hoshi's chest, blood splattering everywhere. Hoshi's eyes widened. "H.How could I..loose to..you.." Kyuubi pulled his hand from Hoshi's chest and thhe man fell to the ground in a heap as a puddle of blood began to form around him. The dragons disapeared, knowing that they were no longer needed. They all turned to see Kyuubi smiling by the dead body of Hoshi.

"We did it kit...he can'..." Kyuubi's eyes became dull as he lost consciousness. He staggered forward and was caught by Sasuke before hitting the ground. Sasuke picked up Naruto, ne arm under is knees and the other around his shoulders. He hugged him close, happy that the blond was okay. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I know your worried but we must get him to Konaha, so he can be properly treated." Two hours later they arrived at said village. "Sasuke, Sakura, get Naruto to the hospital. I'll notify the Hokage of what happened."

Two days later...

Naruto's wounds had been treated and with the help of the kyuubi were fully healed. With Naruto still unconscious, Sasuke had not left his side once, wanting to be the first thing the blond saw when he awoke. On the outside said blond looked so calm, but on the inside...

Kyuubi hugged the boy to his body. His kit had suffered so much, all because of..him... Of course Kyuubi couldn't help but feel guilty. He looked down at Naruto as he cried. 'I have to do something.' He culdn't let his kit suffer like this, he loved the boy too much. Soon the boy fell asleep. Kyuubi gently laid him down and stood. He would do what was best for his kit. That day Kyuubi left the boys body, taking his memories with him. You see Kyuubi could have left anytime he wanted to but he loved being with Naruto. He wasn't able to protect him then, but maybe giving him a new start would make up for that. The only thing Naruto would remember was him, being that he had shared Naruto's mind he could control his thoughts. He would be ther, to make sure nothing bad happened to Naruto, not this time.

Baack in the hospital...

Sasuke's hand held Naruto's in his. He wanted the blond to wake up so badly, Tsunade said he was just exhausted but even he did not miss the worried look on her face. Sasuke knew that the longer he was in a come, the lees his chance of ever waking up. Sasuke didn't know what he'd do if Naruto died. H ecouldn't bare losing another person that he cared about. Sasuke turned his head toward the door at the sound of it opening. It was Sakura. She frowned when she saw the state Sasuke was in. He had bags under his eyes and his skin was paler than usual. "Sasuke, you should go home and get some rest."

"But..." She cut him off.

"Would Naruto really want you to neglect your health like this? Just please go get some sleep atleast. I'll stay here with Naruto." Sasuke hesitantly stood from the chair and left the room. She took the now vaccant chair and set her bag beside her. The blond lay as though he was just napping, like a simple shake could wake him. She loved this boy like a brother. She didn't want to lose him, he had always been ther for her, even when she had shunned him. How..how could all these thins happen to a boy with such a kind heart? She reached into her bag and pulled out a get well card that all their friends had signed, putting it on the small table beside his bed. Two hours passed. Sasuke returned looking alittle better. "I thought you were going to rest."

"I did." There turned their attention towards Naruto as he began to shift.

"He's waking up!" Sasuke rushed to his side.

"Naruto?" His azure eyes fluttered open. They stared at Sasuke with confusion and fear. The next thing he said practiaclly broke Sasuke's heart.

"Who are you?"

I've edited the plot and now the course of the story has changed. Soon it will end but there will be a sequel as soon as I finnish my other stories.

Divina14: Happy birthday Sasuke!

Sasuke: That was three days ago...

Divina14: Eat some cake!

Sasuke:...

Divina14:(glare's evilly) I SAID, EAT THE DAMN CAKE!

Sasuke:...(picks up slice of cake)

Naruto: Sugar!

Kyuubi: FOOD!

Divina14: Everyone wins!

Hoshi:...I'm not a pervert...

Divina14: Oh shut up, pervi!

TBC...


	9. Forgotten

Disclaimer: I own a copy of this the eighth book...does that count?

Hey people what's shakin'? Well let me get to the point. You may have noticed that I haven't updated my other work. Well, I've decided to focus on one thing at a time, so don't think that I've abandoned anything I've written. The fact that I'm startin' high school next year isn't helping my writing skills. This chapter that I'm writing now is practically forced because right now I'm just not feelin' the writers vibe. I luv ya guys for sticking with me this far and ya know just generally puttin' up with my crappy updating times. I'd also like to give a big thanks to my new beta xxpapercutxx. Without her there would be horrible spelling and bad grammar. Much love to you. Enough with my rambling or whatever, on with the character conversations!

Naruto: What the hell!

Divina14: What's wrong now?

Naruto: What do ya think Einstein! I can't remember shit!

Divina14: Calm down! You can't cuss! People are reading this!

Naruto: Watch me... Shit shit shit shit shit shit! SHIT!

Divina14: Oh come on, it isn't that bad.

Naruto: I don't even remember Sasuke!

Sasuke: I've been meaning to speak to you about that Divina14... (Cracks knuckles)

Divina14: (swallows lump in throat) I...uh...Gotta go!(Runs away)

Sasuke: Here's chapter seven, Forgotten. Read it while I go beat the authoress within an inch of her life.

Chp 7.

Sasuke's pov...

I couldn't believe my ears; the one person I cared so much for had forgotten me. How could he forget me? The one I love, whom I poured my heart out to. How could the world be so cruel as to take what is so precious to me? He must be joking. He has to be. "Naruto this isn't funny, don't joke around!" I searched his blue eyes for any sign that I was right but I found none. It was just Naruto and I. Sakura had gone in search of Tsunade. It was like everything I had loved was taken away from me, mainly meaning him. Why do I love him you ask?

Well I give it to you straight. I don't know why or even how, I just do. Even though he's been through a lot, I just can't help but love that blond angel. Everything about him...his looks, personality, kindness, compassion, temper... everything. We're complete opposites and yet I can't help but feel so much alike. We're both determined, strong, and both orphans. I know the way I'm going on about him makes him sound perfect but to me he is. The way his nose wrinkles when he's mad, how he never backs down without a fight...but now it seems that none of this matters if he cannot even remember my name...

I have one last ounce of hope that maybe he's joking, though I already know he isn't. He would never do that. I can only hope that maybe this is some cruel joke, that any second he'll say 'got ya' or 'you should have seen the look on your face!', of course it was just wishful thinking on my part.

"I'm afraid this is no joke. I have never seen you before..." I watched as my love's azure eyes searched the room. "...Nor have I seen this place. Where am I?" Can it possibly get any worse? Not only does he not remember me, but he has forgotten his home too. What has caused my angel to forget everything? My head whipped towards the door as it opened. In walked a man with crimson hair and eyes to match. He wore a black trench coat, with black slacks and combat boots. He was gorgeous, but nothing compared to my Naruto. I barely saw the yellow blur that whizzed past me. "Kyuubi! Where have you been! I'm so happy to see you!" Kyuubi? I watched as Naruto hugged this Kyuubi person. I suddenly felt anger towards this person. How was it that Naruto knew a complete stranger but could not remember me! This man just came out of nowhere and Naruto somehow knows him of of all things! To say I was pissed was an understatement. I was livid! I gave that man the most hate filled glare I could manage.

"Who the hell are you!" The anger poured off me in waves. I know that I shouldn't have been this angry but how could this perfect stranger be the only one my love remembers! It was as though the gods had slapped me in the face and were laughing as this tragedy unfolded. The man stared at me, not even fazed by my glare. He still had one slimy arm around MY Naruto's shoulders.

"I am Kyuubi, Naruto's friend." Friend! FRIEND! I'm positive that Naruto has never seen this man once in his short life! How the hell could they be friends! "And you are?" Me! 'And you are?' Who does this guy think he is! He couldn't know Naruto! He must have done something to him. This man...this man had to be the cause of him not remembering me!

"What have you done to Naruto? Why can't he remember me!" The man smirked. He had done something to my love's mind and that simple gesture had confirmed it. But why? Had he secretly watched Naruto from afar?

"I don't know what you're talking about." I knew he wouldn't tell the truth but still it was worth a try. What had this man done, so that I could undo it? How many times was I going to get screwed over? How many times until it was enough? Enough to get me some happiness in my life? What had I done? I know I don't deserve him but Naruto's everything I've ever wanted and to...to put him within my grasp and then just snatch him away? What kind of game was life playing with me?

Naruto's pov...

What's this guy's problem? Why doesn't he get it? I don't know him. He must have me mixed up with some other Naruto. Part of me actually wishes that I did know him. He had such a hurt look on his face when I asked who he was (he still hasn't told me!). I don't even know how I got here. I woke up in this weird place to find a compete stranger grasping my hand.

You don't know how happy I was when I saw Kyuubi come through the door. Even after I've told him over and over he doesn't get it! I don't know him! Well at least Kyu Chan's here. Maybe he can get it through this man's head. Why is he glaring at Kyuubi so hatefully? I don't get it! Maybe they know each other...no that can't be, Kyuubi wouldn't have had to introduce himself if they were already acquainted... Now this man accuses Kyu chan of doing something to me to make me forget him? How absurd! Kyuubi's my best friend! He would never do anything like that. "What are you talking about! Kyuubi would never do anything like that!" Is this guy nuts? I don't know him! He looks at me with the most hurt expression. My anger dissolves. I feel so bad for not knowing him, but that still doesn't give him a right to accuse Kyu chan of anything. "Look, I'm sorry that you can't find whoever your looking for, but you must have me mistaken for someone else because I've never seen you before." The door opens and in comes that girl with the pink hair from earlier and another woman with blonde hair. She looks to be in her mid twenties.

Normal Pov...

Tsunade looked at Naruto. "Do you know who I am, Naruto?" The said boy shook his head.

"No, I can't say I do. If you don't mind telling me, where am I?" A shocked look came across her face for moment.

"Your in Konoha, the hidden leaf village." She looked to her side and noticed Kyuubi. By one look she knew who he was. "May I please have a word with you." They both exited the room. "Alright the jig is up! I know that your Kyuubi no Kitsune! Now tell me why aren't you in Naruto's body and what have you done to him?" Kyuubi smirked.

"I underestimated you, Tsunade san. But what I've done to him, I won't undo. I know what's best for my kit, and I won't be told otherwise."

Kyuubi Pov...

No one understands Naruto like I do. Nor do they know what he's been through. They think they know but truly they don't. None of these people knows how many times he's cried himself to sleep at night or how many times he's thought of taking his own life. Nobody but me. I've been inside Naruto since day one. We share the same mind, the same thoughts, the same everything. I wasn't able to help Naruto in the past; the seal prevented me from doing that.

Now I bet your wondering how I got sealed into Naruto anyway, right? Well it all started when I had lost my pack...I wasn't a full grown nine tails as everyone seemed to have thought. I was only one hundred years old, still considered a teenager in demon years. Anyways, I had drifted from my pack to explore a little. Then some hours later I went back and they were all gone! So I searched and searched for them. How did I end up in Kohona you ask? Well I wasn't watching were I was going and I well accidentally squished a person... I had heard humans were smart or whatever, but I guess not. They took that little 'accident' as me attacking the village. Then oh get this, the hokage fights me and of course we all know the great Kyuubi is invincible, so of course no damage is done. But then the little bugger uses this weird I dunno seal jutsu thing or what ever and seals me into you guessed it, Naruto. At first I pretty much hated the little bugger, because well I was stuck in his body and... All right I had no reason but damn had to be pissed at somethin'. As time went on I came to realize how everyone treated him, all...all because of...me... That's when I couldn't hate him anymore.

I was defenseless all those times against the ones who hurt him, but no more. I know what I did may have been hasty, but it is for the best. No one can tell me different or get me to reverse what I have done, for I won't and there's no way to anyway...

The Uchiha brat was very close to my kit. Says he loves him actually, but I don't know if I can believe him. Many others have done the same things he does, though in the end they hurt Naruto. If he loves Naruto enough, then he'll just have to try to win his heart and prove his love. This is a new start for Naruto, a new chance to have a normal life. This time I will be able to protect him. Anyone that wishes to hurt my kit will go through me!

"How could you erase his memories! Did he even know what you were going to do! The Naruto I know would never take the coward's way out!" This woman knows nothing! How can she even say that! She doesn't know half the things Naruto's gone through! Kyuubi snarled at her, his red eyes flashing.

"You know nothing! I did what was best for him! You people know nothing of the pain he has gone through!"

"What are you talking about?" My eyes turned to the floor.

"He's never told you of the things they did to him. How they broke him. The people of this village are sick..." Maybe it would be better if I told her. Maybe then she would understand. I looked at her. She looked to be in her twenties, but I knew different.

"Please, tell me." I could see that she cared a lot about him. This woman was one of the ones I hated to have to take from his memory.

So I told her...everything.

As you can all see, I've decided to go into the characters thoughts and feelings. Tell me what you think.

Divina14: Sasuke your mean!

Sasuke:...

Naruto: What are you whining about now? He didn't even hit you!

Divina14:...he didn't?

Sasuke:...idiot...

Naruto: ...Why god? Why!

Divina14: okay...Please review!

TBC...

P.S.: If anyone wants I know of a site that has awesome online comics! Let me know if you want the link! Leave emails!


	10. Regret

Disclaimer: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Yes I've gone crazy due to the fact that I, Divina14 will never own Naruto and it makes me crazy!

I know I know...I'm bad...but I couldn't help it! I just got more writers block and then I started highschool which is evil 'cause I get all this homework and lots of projects...basically I'm sorry for being a lazy idiot with writers block! Forgive me!

Divina14: I just read the last chapter and I must say...it was awsome!

Sasuke: I hate you...

Naruto: Something is telling me that I once hated you too...

Kyuubi: OMG! The authoress isn't dead!

Tsunade: Haha...now pay up fox!

Kyuubi: Fine...(hands Tsunade a fifty)

Divina14: Not even gonna ask...

chp...uhhhhhh..10?

Tsunade POV...

Why? Why didn't Naruto tell me? How could he always smile after...after all the things that happened to him? All the things the villagers did to him? Didn't he know that I loved him? That I would do anything to help him? Knowone knew anything! I look at Kyuubi, he was the only one who knew. "Why didn't he tell me?" I'm shaking...I'm so mad and upset...at the villagers and myself.. What kind of hokage am I, if I couldn't even read between the lines and figure out that something was wrong with him? Kyuubi puts a comforting hand on my shoulder. Then he simply says...

"He didn't want you to worry..." He always has been like that...putting other peoples so called feelings before his own...doesn't he know that I could have stopped it? I've never felt so powerless in my life...

"Didn't want me to worry eh? There's no way he could ever have prevented that..I always worry about Naruto's well being. I love him...he means so much to me.." I felt tears in my eyes...why did everything have to happen to him? Naruto's such a sweat young man and yet...these stupid villagers couldn't look past the ninetails and really see...see who he truly was... It sickens me..that I am leader of such a place and that he too, wanted to one day lead this village...how, after everything that happened he would still hold the same dream.

Sasuke's POV...

What can I do? How can I make him see...when..when he doesn't remember me, not even in the least? I'll have to start over, from scratch... Why is life so cruel? First I must make him realize that I'm not crazy. "Look, I'm sorry, okay. It's just that my friend..was supposed to come back from a mission but he was killed. You look so much like him and I just...I don't know but I'm sorry..." I put on the most sincere expression I could manage and watched as Naruto searched my eyes to see if I was telling the truth. Naruto smiled slightly.

"It's alright, I'm sure that must be hard on you." Naruto sat back on the bed, his legs hung over the side. He let them swing as he looked at the ground. "Would you happen to know how long I've been here?"

His blue eyes looked me as he waited for an answer to his question.

"Three days.." I walked over to the only window in the room and looked upon the village. What would Naruto's other friends do when they found out he didn't know them anymore? What would Naruto do when he saw how the villagers treated him? This Kyuubi person better have a plan for that. If Naruto had to go through the things he had went through before again it would destroy him. I knew this, but the real question was, would I be able to save him if that did happen?

Naruto's Pov...

"Do you know how I got here?" I looked to him as I waited for an answer. I wanted to atleast know a little bit about this place. Somehow it seems familiar...but I know I've never been here before..This guy seems familiar as well...I should ask his name. He turns to me, his eyes showing non of the emotion they showed before, now soft and warm looking.

"I found you when I was returning from a mission, you were hurt, I couldn't just leave you there and now here you are. By the way my name is Sasuke." H essems like a nice guy. I wonder what that lady wanted to say to Kyu chan...

Kyuubi Pov...

"Tsunade san, I know this is hard on you but please just side with me this once. I know how you feel right now. I know how much you love Naruto because I love him too. There's never been anything that I could really do for him and I want him to be happy...please understand." I knew she wouldn't completely side with me but I wanted some sort of consent...but if I get none then...I don't know. She turned away from me.

"Are you sure that there's no way he will get his memories back?" I knew she would question this even though I had told her before.

"It can be reversed..but only if he wills it..." I know that it is a small chance that he could regain his memories though it would kill him mentally. I know I should have thought on this more but now I can only hope for the best.

That's all for now, but the next chapter is already started I promise! I was having a writers block on this one and well...yah.

Sasuke: Tell me why I shouldn't kill you!

Divina14: 'cause I'm cool?

Sasuke:...Wrong answer! (chases the authoress with chidori in right hand)

Divina14: He's gone mad! (runs away)

Sasuke: Come on authoress, just let me burn you!

Naruto: Well it seems that she's having some minor difficaulties so I'll end this for her. Thanks for reading and the revised version shall be posted later. Please R&R.


End file.
